Anything for Trish
by Knight of The Wind
Summary: "I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be". Did she really just say that? More importantly, did she mean it? Of course she did, this was Trish Daley. I slowly opened my arms... My take on what happens between then and day 18. Slight fluff, one-shot.


I was transfixed... Moya kept talking while I watched this man, this old, grizzled man... lift a bus with his mind. I'm strong, but nowhere near that powerful. Alden was born to the leader of the first sons. As a powerful mentalist, he was groomed from an early age to assume control. That is until Kessler showed up. Alden disappeared into the streets, growing scared and homeless. But there's no fear in those eyes now. No, the blast has made him powerful. Gave him the tools to combat his paranoia. With a flick of his wrist he threw the bus on top of the hospital. Sending a message to anyone that would challenge Trish still inside that thing, I had to act fast...not that I could do anything about Alden. He was already gone.

I quickly pushed myself off the ground, ignoring the searing pain on my chest.

"Hang on, Trish. I'm coming"

As I shot weak but effective bolts at the Dustmen, I felt my anger beginning to cloud my judgement.

"You just signed your death warrants" I heard myself growl lowly. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but realize that this was a _great _opportunity to _really _test my new and escalated power. Meggawatt Hammer sounded good.

I blasted as many of the Hammers as I could, taking no notice of the light-headedness and blurry vision. I drained a near light-post completely dry. Didn't fill me up completely, but it would do for now. The trash-bag wearing gangsters were annoying ever since I met them after the whole Sasha ordeal, but now was _seriosly _not the time. When I felt a bullet pierce my arm, there was only one thought going through my mind, which I absentmindedly said out loud.

"Boy, did you pick the wrong guy to screw with!"

I was answered by what sounded like a scream and someone gasping for air at the same time. Which could only mean that one of those suicidals was-

"Think you guys would eventually learn!" I said in frustration as I stood from the small blast. I could hear a few more coming, and with Trish being the focal point here, I had no time to mess around with these exploding freaks.

When I started to climb up the hospital I could hear the noise from below quite clearly. Especially those hysterical screams from civilians followed by gunshots or an explosion. I've no space in my head to feel sorry, though I did drop a few grenades on them. I reached the top of the building. I was hanging on by the ledge, not wanting to be seen.

I sort of stopped caring when I saw one them lift his gun up towards Trish.

"_Get away from her!_"

I used a Shockwave to get them up into the air, then blasted their existence away. After a quick, a _very _quick, inspection, I went to Trish.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she ran towards me and stopped a few feet away.

"When he threw the bus up here, the only thing going through my head was you, and how things stand between us"

"I'd never let anything happen to you Trish" the words automatically came out.

"I know you didn't mean to kill Amy, Cole, that you've been trying to make things right. And I need to stop being angry at you, it's just been hard for me..." Her voiced cracked as if she was about to cry and I wasn't sure if it was because of what she was saying or the events that had ocurred in the past minutes.

"... I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be"

Time seemed to stop as my brain went over those words. Had she said that? More importantly, did she mean it? Of course she did, this was Trish Daley.

I slowly opened my arms and even more slowly walked to her shaken form. I couldn't finish. She threw herslef on me and the tears just started flowing. She was shaking uncontrollably as she whispered things that I couldn't make out since her voice was muffled from being pressed up against me. All I could do was hold her firmly as she poured out her heart.

It could've a few seconds. Could've been a few minues. Might've been a few hours, I really didn't know and I _really _couldn't've cared less. There was one thing she said that I understood, which was mostly because she lifted her face.

"Cole...," she whispered, sobbing slightly, "I'm sorry"

I didn't say anything, only pressed my lips to hers. We tasted of misery, stress, of longing. As I pulled away, I felt a fussy warmth in me that had nothing to do with electricity. It was something I wasn't used to, but it was a good feeling.

"You can sleep in here if you're tired, Cole" Trish said, composing herself.

"Wouldn't want to disturb your patients. They come first, Trish" I said, repeating the words she had told me less than half an hour ago. She smiled softly.

"Which reminds me, Trish, how about we have that talk?"

"Yeah. The talk" she said and we walked side-by-side down into the hospital. Trish and I had never been ones for holding hands.

Trish silently led me to her office. Quite roomy, but then again, the building was huge. We sat across from each other on cushioned chairs. I leaned back breathed a heavy sigh.

"Cole. What are we supposed to do when this is over?"

Alden and Kessler flashed through my mind, followed by Moya. As long as I keep my end of the deal, find John and the Ray Sphere, then I could get Trish, Zeke, and myself out of this shit hole.

"I have a plan. A shaky one, but it's a plan"

"And what is that?"

"Well, I made a deal with Moya-"

"Who's Moya?"

"I get the feeling we've been through this" I chuckle, remembering that stupid black tar. I swear, Sasha was playing mind games with me.

"Cole.." said Trish impatiently.

"Alright, I'll start at the beginning"

"Yes, that would make sense" Trish said sarcastically with a laugh.

"So, Zeke and I got to Jefferson Bridge and try to get through. We, uh, start a riot" I pause to see her reaction. When she does nothing, I continue.

"We went pretty far through. Then we were met by machine guns. I jumped off the bridge and somehow didn't hit water. I was greeted by name. She somehow believed she could trust me. We made a deal. I find her husband John, who was lost after the blast, and the Ray Sphere, the package I delivered, and she would clear my name and get me out"

Was that a lot of information? I wasn't exactly sure. '_They don't let dumbasses into med school, Cole' _echoed through my head and I had to smile.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" asked Trish seriously.

"C'mon, don't be Zeke"

"His paranoia with organizations is sometimes a good thing,Cole. People like that...what _is _she?"

"FBI"

"Watch your back, Cole. It's a good thing you're doing this for her, but she might just drop you when she has no need for you anymore"

"Have you secretely been spending time with Zeke?" I teased. Trish was sounding a lot more like him than I expected her to. And I didn't expect it at all.

She laughed and hit my arm lightly.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure"

We were both silent for a few minutes.

"Where do we go?" she asked silently.

I shrugged non-chalantly

"New Marais?"

She sighed as she though back to the days of the flood that had occured. She had been busy day and night with patients.

"That _would _make sense. Now, you need to go to sleep" Trish said as she stood.

I got up and waited to be directed somewhere. She looked at me funny.

"You can sleep on the couch right there. Call me when you wake up, and we can continue this conversation"

"Actually, I'm gonna have a few things to do after I get some sleep in"

I could see in her eyes that she understood. I kissed Trish softly and flopped down on the couch, which miracuolusly was more comfortable than Zeke. Trish waved and left out the door.

I hadn't realized how tired I was. Playing hero was exhausting. But as long as I could get us out, that was fine. I would do anything for Trish.

And it was nice to be back with her.

_**Day 18**_

"Tracking a couple develpoments, Cole," Moya's voice sounded through my phone. "There are rumors that a large scale-scale conflict might erupt between the cops in the Warren and the Dustmen. Look into it"

I decide to not say anything and just get myself over there. It was gonna be a long night...

**A/N: Please review. If you think anything was out of character let me know, and constructive criticism is really appreciated. Thank you! Maybe I'll write another chapter...**


End file.
